In many audio processing applications, a mono-channel audio signal may be received and sound is output based on the mono-channel audio signal. As an example, in a voice communication system, voice is captured as a mono-channel signal by a voice communication terminal A. The mono-channel signal is transmitted to a voice communication terminal B. The voice communication terminal B receives and renders the mono-channel signal. As another example, a desired sound such as speech, music and etc. may be recorded as a mono-channel signal. The recorded mono-channel signal may be read and played back by a playback device.
To increase intelligibility of desired sounds to audience, noise reduction methods such as Wiener filtering may be used to reduce noise, so that the desired sounds in the rendered signal can be more intelligible.